The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sports training equipment and, in particular, to a system and method for training players in proper physical contact techniques such as used when blocking, tackling, sliding, or checking.
There has been an increasing awareness of sports injuries experienced by players participating in contact sports. Concussions and other impact injuries involving a player's head are of particular concern. Forensic studies implicate head impacts, and concussions caused thereby, as particularly causative in brain associated injuries. Many sports governing authorities have taken precautions by enacting rules that limit players' ability to make contact with opponents during games in a manner that puts a player's head at risk. Several states have enacted laws requiring high school athletes who exhibit concussion symptoms to be immediately removed from sports activity. Oftentimes, the risk of injury increases for the attacking player as well as for the targeted opponent if an improper technique is executed by the attacking player.
Players who have become accustomed to participating in athletic contests in a particular manner have found it difficult to adjust their contact techniques to new rules that are designed to limit player head injuries. This is because the new rules require that players change long instilled habits in order to comply with a changing rules regime. What is needed is a system and coaching method that instills in young players habits that are in accord with safe contact techniques. These techniques require training to improve skills in the areas of blocking, tackling, checking, sliding, or being blocked, tackled, or checked.
Published studies have shown that many high impact hits occur during team practice sessions. As a result, some organizations limit the amount of contact that takes place during practice. Others have enlisted training for coaches and instructors so that they can be more aware of, and better understand, concussion symptoms and potential harmful effects resulting from concussions. Another approach is to spend more time coaching players in proper and safe contact techniques.